


What? — A RoyAi Fanfic

by Mikasa361



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: Another thing I wrote around 2012-2013, just what kind of shenanigans do these dorks get into while they're in the office?Oh hey, I have a server for writing and stuff. Check it out right here! Come for writing tips- or bring some of your own! Either way, come visit that little snake with the top hat!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, a trip down memory lane...
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if it seems cheesy or cliché. Don't bash me please if it is! 
> 
> FUN FACT: I started this last school year after my History final. I only finished it now because I got lazy, it was on paper, and this that and the other thing (writer's block).
> 
> I hope you like it!!!!!!
> 
> All characters in this belong to "Fullmetal Alchemist", by Hiromu Arakawa

*DISCLAIMER— All characters belong to Fullmetal Alchemist, by Hiromu Arakawa~*

  It was raining outside. From the looks of it out the window, the streets were flooded with several inches of water. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, hated the rain. It made the office absolutely frigid. Everything in the room seemed dull and empty. Roy glanced at his paperwork and sighed. He had a lot of work to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  "CRAP!" The young blonde woman checked the time. It was half an hour past when she needed to be at the military building. And she literally just woke up. This was NOT happening. She rushed to shower and got into her uniform. The blue cloth seemed absolutely dreary. «So is the weather,» the young woman thought as she clipped her hair into its usual bun. She checked the mirror and nodded, petting the dog who slept on her bed. "You behave now, Black Hayate." The dog lazily looked up.  
  "Bark," Hayate responded, drifting back to sleep.  
  "You too," she sighed. She headed out of her apartment room and locked the door. Time to check on the Colonel. She hoped he wouldn't mind her lateness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  Roy sat at his desk, doodling on a piece of scrap paper instead of filling out his paperwork.  
  "Ugh... I never knew how boring it was without the Lieutenant. Why the hell is she late?" He continued to draw on the paper. "Without her nagging me, I'll never get all this done!" After a minute, all Roy heard was the sound of raindrops hitting the window. Two female officers were chatting by his door. Neither of the voices were that of his dear Lieutenant. However, he walked to the door to listen to the gossip. He didn't have anything better to do.  
  Most of the rumors were childish. However, Roy picked out a few good ones he heard. Rumor had it that something was going on between Sheska and Master sgt. Fuery. Ah, when Roy talked to them during break...-w-  
  Apparently one General just got demoted for some drunk acts against the Führer. Major-General Armstrong wanted the position. Too bad she was going to have to work for it. Havoc just got dumped by his most recent girlfriend. Roy thought that relationship would have worked out for sure. And Breda? Poor Breda was attacked by a few dogs. He HATED dogs. Roy personally loved dogs, but whatever. It took a few minutes, but eventually the women were off. Roy sat back at his desk, looking at the doodles.  
  "Well then. Might as well—" The door opened. Roy smiled. The person who walked in was a young woman, with her hair clipped back and crimson-brown eyes attentive. She closed the door behind her and saluted.  
  "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye reporting for duty, sir!"  
  "At ease, Lieutenant."  
  "Forgive my tardiness, sir—"  
  "That is quite all right." Riza gathered her bearings and took her place, looking over his shoulder.  
  "Sir, you haven't started your paperwork," she scolded, "With all due respect, get a move on, sir." Roy chuckled.  
  "All right, Lieutenant." Still chuckling, he started his paperwork. Riza's eyes were on the stack of papers. Suddenly, a certain paper caught her attention.  
  "Colonel," she began as she picked it up, "what is this...?" Roy looked up and paled. It was the paper he had been doodling on. The doodles were mostly the Lieutenant, with hearts and other things. A blonde eyebrow was raised at him. "Care to explain?" «Uh-oh,» Roy thought, «Can't BS an excuse this time.......»  
  "Um," Roy started, "I-it's not what it looks like!"  
  "Sir," Riza replied with a stern tone, LYING to me is not going to change anything." Roy sighed.  
  "Fine. It is exactly what it looks like." He prepared for the worst. But to his surprise, she chuckled.  
  "Sir... You really DON'T know how to express your feelings for a woman, do you?" She began to giggle. "You could have very well told me how you felt about me!" Roy looked dumbfounded. She wasn't mad?! What?! But he knew the truth. He didn't tell because.......he didn't have the balls to. After all, he didn't want to risk getting shot. Or worse, crap from Havoc. His teasing is the WORST.  
  "H....... Huh....?!"  
  "Sir... I won't hurt you for that!" Her giggling escalated to a laugh.  
  "O-oh.... W-well.... A-ah.... Um...." Roy's face was bright red. God, he missed her laugh. Hearing her voice in general made his day, even if it was extremely bossy-sounding. His face flushed even more when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders.  
  "Hate to admit it, since it might screw things up for the both of us..... But...... I honestly feel the same way." Riza was no longer laughing. She was serious, all right. But it was the loving serious she only had when they were alone. It was the only time when they could really be themselves to each other, when nobody was watching. And to the two.... It felt... It felt strangely.... Right.  
  Riza tightened her arms into a small hug. That threw Roy off guard; she rarely ever hugged him, even outside of the office. But that wasn't the only reason why he was shocked. He also felt a little...... Passion. That was what made the hug so different from the few others he had received from his Lieutenant. Being alone like this, with her....... He felt some freedom. Roy caressed her cheek. God, her cheek was soft! A chill went up Riza's spine, and she smiled.  
  "Sir...." Roy laughed.  
  "Come on, Lieutenant! At least call me Roy!" Roy stroked his thumb across her cheek, smiling at her with an emotion he never showed to her before. "And likewise... I shall address you as Riza when we are alone. Roy kept stroking her cheek, when he leaned a little forward. Suddenly the door opened, and the two snapped back into their usual positions at the office. It was the Führer. They saluted in respect.  
  "Good morning, Colonel. Lieutenant." The Führer gave them a smile.  
  "Sir." Each one responded in turn.  
  "At ease." Both lowered their hands and nodded in respect. He stated that he only was making sure all was well. Führer showed no shock that no paperwork was done on Roy's half. But he was surprised that Riza came in late for once. Riza kept her posture... But she was SCARED. What was he going to do to her?! But all he did was smile.  
  "Lieutenant........ I suppose this will be your only late day. Correct?" Riza secretly sighed in relief.  
  "Yes, sir. It shall." As the Führer left, he gave them a wink.  
  "Very good. Now don't let the higher-ups catch you two. They might complain that I actually favor you two. That kind of accusation can cause an uproar." Both the Lieutenant and the Colonel gasped. But they smiled. Roy winked back.  
  "Yes, sir." Riza laughed.  
  "Yes, sir." They saluted again. He smiled and left. There was another long, long, excruciatingly LONG pause. Nothing was happening. They both stared in opposite directions for a few minutes. Never in their lives have they been more uncomfortable. Führer may very well have known that they were just in an embrace. If word came out, until some law passed that officers can date their subordinates, they may get dirty looks. Other officers may start complaining. She figured Rebecca Catalina and Jean Havoc, who she felt were MADE for each other, may start to follow their lead. And then everyone would be breaking the laws. Great. Where was this going to lead?!  
  More silence followed. Neither of them knew how to respond. Neither of them. More silence. As the silence grew, more awkward feelings and thoughts blossomed. Riza finally cleared her throat.  
  "Well..... That was.... Um....... Interesting." Roy nodded.  
  "Um...... So anyway...... Wait, what the hell was I doing?" Riza shrugged.  
  "From what I recall, you had your hand on my cheek. And you were leaning. Why? It is beyond me, sir— Roy." Roy laughed again.  
  "Sir Roy. I like that. Can you call me that again?" Riza rolled her eyes.  
  "Sir. How about I just call you that...?" There was an edge of sarcasm to her tone. Roy grinned at her.  
  "Riza, I was only kidding around." Riza gave him a look.  
  "Roy, you know I don't joke around. Not a lot. Rarely." Roy shook his head.  
  "I know, Riza...... I know." His hand caressed her cheek again. He pulled her in to a warm embrace. She nervously slipped her arms back around him. What if someone walked in? What if it was a higher-up? Someone who wouldn't be so tolerant of the two of them? They'd send out a complaint and... It would be over. She opened her mouth to speak, only to face the most sudden occurrence of her life. Riza felt the warmth of Roy's mouth gently press against her own. From what she heard around, on the occasions she was out and about, this was not how he usually kissed women. Typically, women gossiped, Roy would pull them in and..... It was hard to describe; most women said the kiss was a little rough. Not this time. It felt gentle, and it was packed with genuine feelings of passion and.... Love. Holy crap. Love.  
  Riza was mind-blown when he let her go. Her head was spinning. Roy, startled by her brief moment of confusion, tapped her hand, waiting for a response. She looked up, speechless. He could've sworn she was breathless by the lack of movement expressed. Her lips parted, leaving the smallest gap open between them. This was her what-just-happened-what-did-you-do face. Minus the stern look in her eyes. After five minutes of silence, they both regained composure. Riza broke the silence.  
  "Roy........ I........." Roy looked at her, not knowing what to make of it. The slightest smile lit her face up. "I assume you have to finish your work, don't you......"  
  "I..... I guess so." «Damn,» Roy thought, «I thought she actually—» Riza pecked him on the cheek as she returned to her usual place next to his desk. As Roy sat down, he had one thought.....

«What in the name of Amestris just happened? Am I finally making steps toward what Maes pestered me to do? ........Maybe. When I'm Führer, I'll make that maybe a definitely.»

(Around) 10-17-13  



End file.
